Lost
by ER0R
Summary: What if Aria Sakamaki strays over to another world and meets me; the author? [Hiatus]


Mistake

Aria Sakamaki – the youngest and only sister of the Sakamaki household – is currently stopping by a store to buy some snacks to help them do their homework with. The store's light brightly illuminates the small, cubicle building.

They both look around for some sweets: chocolates, marshmallows, pocky, and maybe some strawberries, too. They also purchase some milk, since the mansion has ran out. They both finally pay for their things and head back to the mansion.

On the way, Yui rendezvous with some of her friends. They chat along, leaving Aria partially alone. The young vampire's eyes wander to an electronic store, where the televisions on display are showing a live concert of a teen diva with teal hair, tied in twin-tails.

Aria's eyes sparkles at the sight of the enormous stadium with a massive sea of people, all cheering to the singer's voice and dance-like movements. She leans in closer to the glass which is the only thing separating her from touching the television, a smile forms on her lips as the singer's voice reaches the high notes perfectly; not a single flaw. Aria wishes that she can sing like that, but she's too shy to go up on stage and do so.

She leans in closer, and closer, and closer. Until… _Crack_ .

She looks down to see that the glass is too old, making it crack by a mere lean by someone as physically _damaged _as her. She cautiously takes a step back, but it's too late. She falls **into** the television; breaking it.

"What in the world!" she shouts as she looks at her surroundings.

Now it's lighted with neon colors, from the dull, rainy city that she was from before. Her body twirls around, taking in her surroundings. From the slowly shattering area of where she entered the place, she sees that the city is slowly turning into sepia. And then finally, it disappears.

Confused and scared, all she can do now is to wait and hope that someone – preferably one of her brothers – to come to her rescue.

Later on, she sees more screens, all with different views. One is viewing a room with wooden floors and walls colored blue, one has a brightly lit lamp, one seems grand, another views a floor with clothes all around. But the one that catches her attention the most is a room with white tiles and drawing tools scattered around; just like hers'.

She somehow manages to go to it, and then **slowly **crawling into the room.

"Ouch" she winces as she falls on the floor.

She looks around the room. To her disappointment, it's not hers'. Aria tries to go back into the world with neon lights, but she can't. Now she's stuck here, in a room with white, blue, and pink mixed together. The room is messy, but still somewhat neat. Her attention then wanders to the walls, where shelves with uncountable dolls _sit _tidily. The bunked bed is also messy, the thick blanket carelessly crumpled at the side of it.

Aria stands up, cleans the dust off her dress, and wanders around some more. The window is showing the bright blue sky; that means its daytime at wherever she is. She heads over to the desk, where many books stored in the small bookcase. The small shelf holds two small speakers, a small box of knick-knacks, and other things.

Her eyes trail off to the cabinet above the drawers; it consists of many things; boxes, books, figurines, and even a drawing of... Aria Sakamaki?

"Is this… Me?" she questions.

Her fingers make contact with the sketched paper. Her eyes widen in shock, confusion, and fear. As she is too focused on the drawing of her, she doesn't notice the door open.

"Ah, enak juga libur balet. Tapi bos (Ah, it's good that I don't have ballet today. But I'll be bor)- **HOLY SHIT WHO ARE YOU!?**" a black haired girl, tied in a ponytail, wearing glasses, no older than thirteen, and wearing a uniform shouts.

Aria turns around and also shouts. The girl that just opened the door stares at her intently.

"What the… Aria?" she questions.

Aria nods nervously, nods.

"And you are?" she questions the girl that just addressed her.

"I-I'm your… Erm… _Creator_, I think? Argh, forget that! How the hell did you get here?" she questions again.

"_Creator_? So… Am I artificially built? Um… There" Aria points at the television.

"What the... Should I explain on how am I your creator first then?" the girl sits on the floor, patting the space in front of her.

Aria nods eagerly and sits down to listen about how she was _born_.


End file.
